


5 Times Tina Was A Mom Friend, And 1 Time Tina Realised Gavin Needed A Mom Friend:

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: 5 + 1 DBH [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Mush, Fragile!Gavin, Friendship, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, Gavin has a lot of tags omg, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Gavin Reed, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tina is Gavin's Mom Figure, Transphobia/Homophobia sort of, Tsundere Gavin Reed, breakdown - Freeform, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Tina is Gavin’s best friend. There’s a reason for this: She was like the Mom he lost when he was a kid.(Plus a deleted scene)





	5 Times Tina Was A Mom Friend, And 1 Time Tina Realised Gavin Needed A Mom Friend:

**Author's Note:**

> This is my newest headcanon and I love it.

 

**1] Breakdown:**

Everyone knew what today was: It was the anniversary of Gavin’s Mother’s death.

Usually, Gavin took the day off sick, everyone knew that, so when Gavin strode in that morning, the entire DPD watched him in silence. Gavin scowled as he slumped down at his desk.

“The fuck do you want, assholes?” He hissed, but it didn’t hold nearly half the venom it usually did. Tina blinked, watching her friend nervously as he switched on his monitor and dove into the DPD database. She waited a moment before pulling out her phone and shooting him a text.

 _To: Gavin_ _  
_ _You okay? You’re not usually in today._

She watched Gavin fumbled for his phone for a moment before he shot a message back.

 _From: Gavin_ _  
_ _Yeah_ _  
_ _Fowler couldnt pull strings this year_   
Said to take it easy or whatever

 _To: Gavin_ _  
_ _Shit… I’m sorry. I’m here if you need anything, okay?_

Gavin shot her a grateful smile from his desk. Tina smiled back.

\---

Tina kept an eye on Gavin for most of the morning. He sometimes he was on the phone to Richard or texting, one time he was throwing balls of paper at Connor (who threw one back with ‘I love you’ on it, so Gavin stopped), and most of the time he was sifting through case files.

But when Tina looked up for the hundredth time, she froze.

Gavin was sitting back in his chair, his hand over his face as his entire body trembled. Tina stood.

“Gavin?” She whispered, but Gavin either didn’t hear her or couldn’t bring himself to respond to her. She crossed the floor and quickly pulled Gavin into her arms. Gavin choked a sob, catching the attention of everyone in the room. “Gavin, sweetie…”

“I want Mom!” Gavin choked, allowing himself to collapsed against his best friend and grab at her desperately, as though she were the only thing keeping him grounded. He broke down in tears, sobbing harshly as Tina rubbed his back, looking around desperately for help. Hank nodded at her and left to speak to Fowler.

“Shh, it’s going to be alright…” Tina whispered gently, holding Gavin close. “It’s alright.”

“Mom…” Gavin whimpered. “I w-want Mom…”

“I know, sweetheart…” Tina fought back tears. She’d never seen Gavin like this, so fragile, so vulnerable. It fucking hurt… By now, everyone else in the room had busied themselves, trying to help Gavin keep some dignity by refusing to watch his moment of weakness.

He shouldn’t have come in, that much was clear to everyone. “I’m so sorry, Gavin…”

“Fowler said to take him home.” Hank smiled sadly as he approached. “He’s ‘no use to anyone like this’. Fucking asshole. Come on, Kid, let’s go home.” Hank moved to take Gavin from Tina, but Gavin gripped onto her uniform and whined as he shook his head like a child throwing a tantrum. Tina brushed Gavin’s hair back.

“I’ll take him home, Mr Anderson.” Tina offered. Hank smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, Kid.”

* * *

**2] Falling Asleep:**

“Pst.” Chris leaned over his desk to catch Tina’s attention. Tina looked up. “He’s fallen asleep again.”

“What?” Tina glanced over at Gavin’s desk, sighing when she saw the Detective slumped over in his chair, head resting on his arms, eyes closed.

He was lucky there were only a handful of people on the floor, not including Fowler.

“He stayed overnight again, didn’t he?” Tina asked. Chris nodded. “Where’s Richard?”

“Case with Connor.”

“Damn it.” Tina growled, taking her jacket off the back of her chair and approaching Gavin’s desk. She draped the jacket over his shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to Gavin’s forehead.

“Mom…” Gavin whispered, stirring slightly before settling back down. Tina smiled sadly before returning to her desk.

“Hank, where’s Fowler?”

“Meeting or some shit. He’ll be a few hours. Want me to keep an eye out?”

“Thanks.” Tina nodded gratefully before turning back to her monitor and continuing her work.

\---

Hank, Chris and Tina, being the only officers left on the floor, took it in turns to keep an eye on Gavin and watch out for Fowler.

“Aren’t you supposed to keep him from doing stupid shit like staying overnight?” Tina suddenly asked Hank. Hank scoffed.

“You try controlling that asshole!”

“Believe me, I’ve tried.” Tina chuckled. “There’s this trick called ‘kicking him up the arse until you get what you want’.”

“Not my style.” Hank shrugged, glancing up at the door to check for Fowler. “Shit, Captain’s back.”

“Gavin!” Tina shouted, but the man didn’t stir. “Fuck…” She looked around her desk for something to help her. Her eyes fell on her mobile. She quickly grabbed it and threw it at Gavin, hitting his square on the head. Gavin shot up as Tina winced from the impact.

“The fuck!?”

“Fowler’s coming.” Tina told him. “Pick my fucking phone up.”

“Did you fucking throw that at me?!” Gavin asked, picking up the mobile and tossing it back, hard. Tina yelped as it hit her arm. As Tina was about to retaliate, Fowler walked in, looking suspicious. Gavin, Tina, Chris and Hank all pretended to work.

“Reed!” Fowler suddenly snapped. Gavin jumped.

“What?”

“You finally wearing uniform?” Fowler smirked, indicating to Tina’s jacket around his shoulders. Gavin shrugged it off and threw it at Tina, who giggled.

“Fuck no.” Gavin scowled.

“We were just playing dress up, Sir.” Tina smirked.

“See if you can get the whole thing on him next time.” Fowler rolled his eyes. “Children.”

Once Fowler had slipped into his office, Gavin turned to scowl at Tina.

“You owe me.” Tina smirked.

“You threw a fucking phone at my head!” Gavin cried. “You fucking owe _me_!”

* * *

**3] Grooming:**

“Christ, Gavin, you look awful…” Tina whispered, watching as Gavin threw his jacket on his chair and approached Tina, sitting on her desk, a black eye evident on his face and his hair disheveled.

“Go on, take a guess.”

“Another fight?”

“Bingo..”

“Human or Android?”

“Both.” Gavin shrugged. Tina sighed. “Hey, I didn’t start it this time!”

“Have you cleaned it?” Tina asked. Gavin shrugged. Tina rolled her eyes and pulled her desk drawer open, pulling out a packet of disinfectant wipes.

“You’re so fucking prepared, what the hell?” Gavin sneered as Tina wiped the areas around his eye.

“There’s a lollipop in here if you’re a good boy.” Tina joked. Gavin snorted as Tina finished up.

“Whatever.”

“You want me to work my magic?” Tina smiled. Gavin nodded pathetically, looking down. Tina nodded in understanding and reached into her desk drawer, fishing for a tube of concealer.

It was darker than her own, but Gavin didn’t need to know she bought him his own colour.

“Where were Hank and Richard and that lot?

“Home. Connor and Matthew were there. Matthew was attacked.” Gavin muttered, fiddling with his hands as Tina started to dab the concealer around his eye and rub it in gently. She glanced up at Gavin.

“Attacked?”

“Yeah, some guy and his Android buddy didn’t like that he was wearing a fucking skirt; full on fucking pounced on him. I dragged them off and shoved him at Connor and told them to go. Richard came to get me.”

“But you’d taken a fucking beating by then.” Tina smiled softly, pocketing her foundation and pulling a pot of foundation out her desk drawer. She took the sponge out the pot and carefully applied it on top of the concealer.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t gonna let ‘em get away with hurtin’ Matthew. Poor kid doesn’t even know what he fucking did.”

“Aww. You’re not such a hardass, you know?” Tina chuckled. Gavin shoved her playfully.

“Shut up, I’m fucking hardcore.”

“How’s Matthew now?” She asked, admiring her handy work before putting the pot away and grabbing her hair brush. She moved behind Gavin, brushing his hair back.

“Shaken.” Gavin muttered, leaning into the feeling. “Fucking people are assholes.”

“I know.” Tina smiled sadly. “There, that’s the best I can do.” She smiled, handing Gavin a pocket mirror. Gavin smirked.

“I don’t know how you fucking do it, this is awesome. You can barely tell anything’s there.”

“Well, apart from the swelling.” Tina smiled, pulling a bright red lollipop out her desk drawer. “As promised, since you were a good boy.” She smiled. Gavin snatched it with a chuckle.

“You’re awesome. Thanks, Mom.” Gavin pecked her cheek before sliding off the desk and waltzing over to his. Tina bit her lip.

Gavin had just called her Mom, and he hadn’t even noticed.

And she wasn’t going to be the one to remind him.

* * *

**4] Bullet Wound:**

It had all happened so fast. Tina and Gavin had been so close to catching the guy, they were meters away from dragging his sorry ass to the station. But then he turned, gun raised, and shot at Tina.

Tina screamed as she waited for the bullet to hit, waiting for the pain, the blood, whatever those cop movies made it out to be like.

But nothing happened.

Then Gavin fell to the ground in front of her, chest covered in blood. Blood that was meant to be hers. Tears sprung to Tina’s eyes as she dropped to his side, pulling him onto her lap as she barked down her radio for back-up. Gavin gasped in pain as she pushed down on his wound.

“Gavin, hold on, sweetheart… It’s gonna be okay.”

“T-Teen…?” Gavin blinked up at Tina. “A-am I gonna s-see Mom now…?” Gavin asked, looking up at her. Tina couldn’t help it; Tears streamed down her face at how _hopeful_ Gavin looked. He was desperate to see her… But Tina was desperate to keep him alive.

“No, Gav…” Tina whispered, shaking her head. Gavin looked fucking heartbroken. Tina choked back a sob. “I-I can’t let you see her just yet. I-I’m sorry.”

“Oh…” Gavin sniffed, wincing in pain. “D-don’t leave me…” Gavin suddenly pleaded, gripping Tina’s arm as he tried to fight the pain. “Don’t go, Tina… I-I can’t… Not you… I can’t lose you too…”

“Im not going anywhere, sweetheart…” Tina whispered, trembling as she looked down at her hands, covered in Gavin’s blood. “B-but you can’t go anywhere either, okay?”

“Okay…” Gavin whispered, his eyes closing. “‘Kay…”

“N-no, Gavin! Wake up! Gavin-!”

\---

Gavin groaned as he blinked his eyes open, only to close them again against the brightness of the fucking ceiling.

_Fuck, I’m in a fucking hospital again…_

Gavin sighed as he recalled the last thing he remembered. He’d been shot… He couldn’t let Tina get shot, he couldn’t lose her… but then… She’d been crying. _Why had she been crying?_

“Tina?” Gavin forced himself awake, wincing in pain as his chest screamed at his to stop moving. It was then Gavin caught sight of the officer, sitting in a chair next to his bed, arms crossed and one leg on her knee. She seemed to be asleep, from her posture.

God, her back was going to kill her when she woke.

“Teen?” Gavin reached over and nudged her. Tina shot up with a gasp, blinking when she saw Gavin. “Hi.”

“‘Hi’?! You fucking asshole!” Tina cried, slapping his arm multiple times. Gavin laughed, angering her further. “You nearly fucking died! What the fuck, Gavin?!”

“I couldn’t let you die, could I?”

“Why not?!”

“The fuck, Tina?!” Gavin cried. “How much of an asshole do you think I am? I fucking love you, you stupid cow! I’m not gonna let some dumbass shoot my best friend!”

“…Did you just say you loved me?” Tina suddenly grinned. Gavin gaped.

“Um, no.”

“Yes, you did.” Tina smirked before throwing her arms around Gavin. “I love you too, you stupid fucking dipshit… Don’t you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?” Tina pleaded, her voice breaking.

“No promises.” Gavin whispered, hugging her back just as tight.

* * *

**5] Protection:**

Tina wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it, and it fucking hurt.

Gavin had invited her back to his apartment after her road had been closed due to a traffic accident. Tina had taken the offer gratefully. The two had been sitting on the couch watching TV when the electricity suddenly went out.

“Fuckers, I paid the bills!” Gavin snapped. Tina stood and looked out the window.

“Looks like the whole street is out…” Tina told him. “Might be a power cut, unless everyone forgot to pay their bills.” Tina joked, turning back to Gavin. She froze when she saw his silhouette shivering.

“Hey, come here…” Tina whispered, crossing the room and pulling the trembling man close. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t like it…” Gavin whimpered. “It was always dark when Dad got drunk…”

“Do you trust me?” Tina asked. Gavin nodded. “Alright, come with me.” She smiled, though he couldn’t see it, and pulled Gavin off the couch and to the bedroom. She yanked the blanket off and moved Gavin onto the bed, telling him to sit. He did as he was told, Tina sitting opposite him and pulling the blanket over their heads like a tent.

“Hold on…” Tina fumbled for her phone, smiling when the screen lit up. “There we go, you feeling okay?” Tina asked, putting the phone between them. Gavin breathed shakily.

“Yeah.”

“Liar.” Tina shook her head fondly. “I think I got something on my phone… Checkers?”

“The fuck is checkers?” Gavin asked. Tina almost slapped him because who the fuck has never heard of checkers.

Abused kids, that’s who.

“I’ll show you. Look, you just move diagonally and try to get to the other side while trying to jump over my counters.”

“What’s the point?”

“It’s for fun, and it’s easier than fucking chess.” Tina smirked. Gavin chuckled.

“Okay, let’s have a go.”

\---

Turns out Gavin was a natural at checkers. Tina lost 4 games in a row before the battery on her phone died. As soon as it went dark, Gavin threw himself at Tina, knocking her down, and clung to her.

“Don’t go.” Gavin whispered. “Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tina whispered, hugging Gavin tight. The two then just lay there under the duvet, holding each other as though the darkness would devour then at any moment.

“You make me feel safe.” Gavin whispered, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Tina knew it had taken a lot for the detective to say that to her, so she pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“If I weren’t gay, I’d totally date you.”

“Ditto.” Gavin chuckled. “Thank you… F-for everything you do.”

“Hey, no, don’t go soft on me.” Is this what the darkness did? Made Gavin vulnerable? She supposed it wasn’t too far fetched a thought… If his Father hurt him in the dark, it made sense.

“I’m here.” She promised. “I’m not going anywhere.”

\---

By the time the lights came back on, Gavin had fallen asleep, gripping Tina gently. Tina smiled, unable to bring herself to move, so she didn’t.

* * *

**1] Drunk Confession (How it all started):**

“Happy birthday, you little fucker.” Tina chuckled, popping a small blue cupcake on the bar. Gavin snorted.

“What a sad fucking cupcake.”

“At least I bothered.” Tina shrugged as Gavin downed another glass of alcohol. Was that his 5th? 7th? “Jesus, and slow down on the drink, alright? You’re gonna fucking hurt in the morning.”

“Thanks, Teen.” Gavin whispered, taking the cupcake. “Wanna split?”

“Sure, why not.” Tina smiled. Gavin broke the cupcake in half and handed one half to Tina, who ate happily..

“I’m curious, what were you like a kid?”

“Why would you wanna know that?” Gavin asked, shoving the whole half a cake in his mouth. Tina shrugged.

“That’s what birthdays are for, isn’t it? Looking back with fond memories and regretting shit.”

“I was a shit as a kid.” Gavin muttered. “A little fucker.”

“I don’t find that hard to believe.” Tina snorted, only stopping when she noticed Gavin’s expression. “What’s up?”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Gavin asked. “Something I never told anyone ever because if I did, I don’t know what would have happened; I might not have sat here today.”

“Gav… You’re scaring me, but sure.”

“My Dad used to hit me.” Gavin muttered, swirling his drink in his glass. “He thinks I killed Mom, she got cancer while she was pregnant with me, so he hit me.” Tina blinked. “Used to punch me, kick me, hit me with his fucking belt… Watched me almost drown in a frozen lake once.”

“Jesus, Gavin…” Tina whispered. “Fuck, are you okay…?”

“I’m tired, Teen…” Gavin whimpered, suddenly breaking down. “I wanna go home…”

“Okay, let’s go home…” Tina took Gavin by the arm and led him outside, where she called a taxi to Gavin’s house.

\---

By the time they got there, Gavin was barely conscious. Tina wrapped Gavin’s arm around her shoulders and helped him inside and onto his bed.

“You spilt shit down your shirt. I’m gonna get you changed, okay?” Tina asked. Gavin nodded sleepily, which was all the permission Tina needed to remove his jacket and shirt.

Her eyes welled at the scars on his body; Some caused by his Father, some caused by himself. She tore herself away and quickly threw an old shirt over Gavin’s head, pulling it down. Gavin whimpered.

“Mom…?”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Tina whispered, pushing Gavin down so he was laying on the bed. “Get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay… Love you, Mom…”

“Love you too, Gavin.” Tina whispered, trying to keep her voice steady as she left the room.

\---

Tina would be lying if she said she hadn’t stayed the night to look out for Gavin.

Though… Gavin didn’t remember that night at all. Not that it mattered, because Tina knew now… Tina knew why Gavin was the way he was, and she was going to do everything she could to be the Mom figure he lost so early on.

Everyone deserved a Mom.

* * *

**#] Deleted Scene:**

_“Get your fucking hands off me!”_

Gavin immediately tensed at that voice as Connor, Richard and Hank dragged a man into the DPD. As soon as Gavin realised who the man was, he stood in fear, taking a step back and almost falling over his chair. Tina watched Gavin in concern as the man noticed him.

“Eh, Sonny Boy!”

“Shut up!” Hank shoved the man. Gavin suddenly abandoned his desk, running over to Tina and grabbing her arm.

“D-Don’t let him hurt me…”

“The fucker’s not gonna touch you, Sweetheart.” Tina scowled, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before moving to stand between Gavin and the man. Gavin wasn’t just scared, he was fucking terrified. He was shaking like a leaf, anyone could see that, and Tina knew of only one person who could make Gavin _that_ scared.

His Father.

“Stay here.” Tina whispered, rubbing Gavin’s arm softly before approaching the man. Gavin wanted to follow, to stop her, but he couldn’t move… “Hey! Xander!”

“Yeah?” As Xander turned to face Tina, he was met by a fist, punching him square in the nose. Hank laughed as Connor pulled the man back, Richard pushing Tina away.

“Fucking broke my nose!” Xander cried, blood dripping from his nose and onto the floor. Tina kissed her fist.

“Good.” She beamed. “You fucking deserve it, you fucking scumbag.” She turned and moved back to Gavin’s side, as Fowler came out his office.

“Xander Reed, you are under arrest for the abuse and attempted murder of Gavin Reed.” Fowler scowled. Gavin blinked.

“What…?”

“He’s gonna pay now, Gavin…” Tina whispered, pulling the child-like man close as Fowler recited the man’s rights, not that he deserved any. “He’s gonna pay, I promise.”

“Tina…” Gavin suddenly threw himself at the Officer, craving the comfort she was offering. Tina smiled, holding him tight. “B-but there’s no evidence… What-?”

“We’ll fucking find it. Anything to put that fucker behind bars.” Tina whispered. “We got proof of everything he ever dared to do to you right here.” She added, rubbing Gavin’s back gently. “And he’s never gonna do it again.”

“Get him the fuck outta my sight.” Fowler scowled. Tina and Gavin pulled away as he approached the pair. “Gavin… We’re gonna need all the help we can get… That means questioning, examinations, doing a lot of shit you don’t wanna do.”

Gavin just nodded.

“You can pick someone to stay with you for emotional support, if you wish.”

“Teen.” Gavin gripped Tina’s hand. Tina squeezed it supportively.

“Alright.”


End file.
